


A Numbing Sensation

by SugarAndSlice



Series: Deviation Detected [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAndSlice/pseuds/SugarAndSlice
Summary: Ever since Connor became a deviant he's started to feel more emotionally and physically. He's not a big fan about the whole 'pain' ordeal that comes with deviation.





	A Numbing Sensation

Ever since Connor became a deviant he’d started feeling more, both emotionally and physically. He found himself expressing himself more while in conversation or while reacting to things, which was definitely new for not only him, but also all of the other members of the Detroit Police Department. Connor found himself in more conversations with his co-workers, once the stress of the revolution had died down, and though he was still somewhat hard to interact with because he was still getting used to speaking to people other than Hank, most of the other officers had begun to warm up to him. Connor was still having trouble communicating with Gavin Reed, but that was to be expected as the detective clearly hated Connor with a passion.

Other than new emotional feelings, Connor started to experience a new physical sensation that he strongly disliked. While working away at some paperwork Connor accidentally closed his desk drawer on his pinkie, and the unfamiliar and uncomfortable sensation shot up his arm as he quickly pulled his hand out. Hank had taken notice of this, and over the last few weeks, has kept an eye on Connor as he kept accidentally injuring himself.

Apparently deviancy came with the sense of pain, and Connor was not a fan.

Connor had begun to get his bearings around the bullpen, though, and his accidental injuries became less and less frequent, which was a relief for both Connor and Hank. Luckily Connor had yet to feel pain while out in the field, but that was bound to happen eventually.

These last few days had been accident-free, and Connor was much happier with himself now that he started to be more cautious while maneuvering around. Today was no different. It had been a rather slow day, mainly filled with paperwork, so there hadn’t been any instance in which Connor would have been hurt by something in the field or by something in the office, which was reassuring.

Connor was just exiting the archive room with a case file when someone suddenly turns the corner, knocking into him. Connor loses his balance for only a moment before straightening up and locking eyes with the detective who had turned the corner.

It was Detective Gavin Reed, and he was clearly in a nasty mood. His face twisted into a scowl as he registered Connor’s face staring back at him, standing up a little straighter as he balanced himself from the minor collision as well as putting his cellphone back into his pocket.

“Watch where you’re goin’ you fuckin’ piece of plastic!” Gavin snarls, not looking away from Connor’s eyes. Both detectives held each other’s gaze for another beat before Connor responded.

“My apologies, Detective Reed, though I do believe that you were the one distracted while walking with your phone. I’d suggest you not do such a thing in the future so that this doesn’t happen again.” Connor replied, his voice calm. Gavin just got more frustrated as the android spoke, and just as Connor had finished speaking Gavin pushed him against the wall. Connor was suddenly stunned as his left elbow rammed into the door frame, so he didn’t exactly hear what Detective Reed had said.

“-so think twice about lecturing me, asshole.” Gavin finished as he skulked back towards the archive room, pulling out his phone almost immediately. Connor was too stunned to really turn and watch him go, so he just walked back to his desk while tucking his left arm behind his back slightly. He tried to run a diagnostic to figure out what had happened to his arm, as now it had gone uncomfortably numb from the elbow down to his wrist.

Connor caught Hank’s eye as he sat back at his desk, and the lieutenant just sighed as the android logged back into his computer.

“What did you hurt?” Hank asks nonchalantly, staring directly at Connor’s face in an attempt to read his expression. Connor tried to avoid Hank’s gaze by looking at the file he placed on his desk, imputing the information into his computer with his right hand.

“I am not feeling any pain, lieutenant.” Connor responds calmly. “My elbow casing simply hit the side of a door frame. It just feels off is all. I’m running a self diagnostic now.”

Hank chuckles at Connor and just leans back in his chair. “Androids have a funny bone. Now _that’s_ something.”

Connor’s LED blinked yellow for another moment before shifting back to blue.

“The human skeletal system does not have a bone called a ‘funny bone’, and androids don’t have bones. We have a 3D printed skeleton that mimics-”

“Yeah I know, but humans have dumb names for shit.” Hank interrupted, slightly annoyed. “It’s called a funny bone because when you hit on something, like a doorframe in your case, it makes your arm numb. It’s pretty ridiculous that Cyberlife added that to androids despite it being a nuisance to humans.”

Connor wiggled his left arm in an attempt to get rid of the feeling, which kind of helped. “Cyberlife didn’t intentionally manufacture it. Deviation causes androids to feel pain, and since our skeletons resemble human skeletal systems then this was an unfortunate coincidence.” Connor looked back down at his arm. “One question lieutenant. Why is it called the funny bone? I would assume hitting it on something isn’t considered humorous, and this strange nerve numbing isn’t exactly a good feeling.”

“Just humans giving things dumb name. Trust me kid, they suck for everyone.” Hank says, giving Connor a small smile. “How’d you manage to knock it into the doorframe though? You have like, walking patterns in your brain to make sure you don’t bump into shit.”

Connor shifts his gaze slightly back to his computer, continuing to look over the information of his current case.

“I suppose I must have lost my footing, lieutenant.” Connor replies. Telling Hank what actually happened while in the precinct might result in another brawl between Hank and Gavin, and Connor didn’t want hank to get in trouble for defending him when it isn’t a big deal.

Hank gives him an unbelieving eye but doesn’t press anymore, and instead just turns back to his terminal.

“Hey Connor, how are you this morning?” Tina Chen greets the android, stopping momentarily at his desk. Connor had slowly tried to become better friends with his fellow officers, and Tina was one of the few people who intentionally started conversations with him, which was nice.

Just as Connor is about to respond Hank cuts him off immediately.

“Connor hit his funny bone this morning.” Hank says, and Tina gives off a delighted smile. She leans on the side of Connor’s desk and gives him a curious and mischievous smile. “Guess that comes with the robo-pain package, huh? Wonder if you have like, knee-” She cuts herself off and her eyes light up as she gives both Connor and Hank a devilish smile. “Nevermind. Talk to you later, Conner!” She smiles as she walks across the bullpen to her desk. Connor gives Hank a quizzical look, but the lieutenant just shrugs.

“Everyone! Briefing room! Ten Minutes!” Fowler leans out of his office and shouts, everyone snapping to attention as his voice echoes throughout the room.

Everyone starts to gather in the briefing room, and Connor moves to take a seat next to Hank. Tina reaches out and grabs his arm as he moves to his row, which confuses the android. “Sit with me this briefing?” She asks, and Connor just nods his head, still somewhat confused. He lets Tina lead him to near the back of the room where she plops down excitedly. Connor sits down and watches as the rest of the Detroit Police Department personnel file into the room, catching Gavin in his peripheral vision. He watches as Gavin moves to the seat directly in front of Connor out of habit, not even noticing Connor sitting behind him.

Fowler is just about to start the briefing when his cellphone rings. He looks down to read the caller ID and groans before leaving the room after quickly excusing himself.

Tina had found her moment.

She sent a quick text to Hank and waited for him to respond by turning his head to look back at Tina and Connor, and she gave him a devilish smile.

She then hits Connor’s knee with enough force to make his leg fly out to hit Gavin in the back.

Gavin yelps in surprise, making everyone turn their heads towards the detective. Gavin looks like he’s about to scream his guts out at Connor, but with everyone’s eyes on him, his eyes flushed slightly red with embarrassment. Tina started trying to cover up her fits of giggles with coughs, and Hank held a fist to his mouth to stop his own laughter.

Connor gives Tina a pure look of betrayal as she cackles a little louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kinda bullcrapped my way through android skeletal structure because all I could find about it was that it was 3D. This was just a random idea but I thought it would be a good way to kinda explain why deviants, specifically Connor, experience pain for my later fics in the series. Hope you enjoyed this fic anyways :D


End file.
